staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Stycznia 2014
TVP 1 05:20 Zagadkowa Jedynka 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info 07:25 dżingiel - Oprawa ze Studia C 07:35 dżingiel - Oprawa ze Studia C 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Boże Narodzenie w Kościele Greckokatolickim - relacja; relacja 10:00 Natura w Jedynce - Najdziwniejsze zwierzęta świata. cz. 3. Osobliwi mieszkańcy przestworzy (World's Weirdest Animals); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010) 11:00 Świat się kręci - /80/; widowisko publicystyczne 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Przepis dnia - /17/; magazyn 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Magia wielkiego błękitu cz. 1. Egzotyczna Azja; serial 13:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2780; teleturniej muzyczny 14:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5910 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5910); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Pogoda 15:20 Klan - odc. 2522 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:45 Drużyna A II - odc. 10, Woda, woda na pustyni (The A - Team II, ep. 10, Water, Water Everywhere); serial kraj prod.USA (1983) 16:40 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2781; teleturniej muzyczny 17:55 Klan - odc. 2523 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:25 Świat się kręci - /81/; widowisko publicystyczne 19:15 Przepis dnia - /17/; magazyn 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Droga (Road, The) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2008) 22:20 Papillon (Papillon); dramat kraj prod.USA (1973) 00:55 Chicago Fire - odc. 1/24 (Chicago Fire, ep. 1, Pilot) - txt. str. 777 kraj prod.USA (2012) 01:50 Drużyna A II - odc. 10, Woda, woda na pustyni (The A - Team II, ep. 10, Water, Water Everywhere); serial kraj prod.USA (1983) 02:45 Świat się kręci - /81/; widowisko publicystyczne 03:35 Notacje - Jerzy Jarocki. Otwarte interpretacje; cykl dokumentalny 03:50 Klan - odc. 2523; telenowela TVP 04:20 Notacje - Stanisław Janicki. W starym kinie; cykl dokumentalny 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 74 Kawa z mlekiem; serial TVP 06:30 Zaklinaczka dzieci - odc. 12/15 (The baby whisperer 12/15); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 417; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55 10:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1040 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 205 - Fatalne ukłucie 12:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Lanzarote "Do zjedzenia" (108) - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn kulinarny 12:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Łódź - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 13:20 Szkoła życia - odc. 4 "Ostatnia dziewica"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 14:10 Świętokrzyska Gala Kabaretowa (3); widowisko 15:05 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:05 Pogoda 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1030 - JM; serial TVP 17:05 Herkules - odc. 4 Dionizyjskie misterium (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. The Festival of Dionysus); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 18/76; teleturniej 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1040 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1041 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 543 - Życie za życie; serial TVP 21:45 Kino relaks - Kobieta na Marsie, mężczyzna na Wenus (De l'autre cote du lit / Changing Sides); komedia kraj prod.Francja (2008) 23:30 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 39/45 (Criminal Minds s. 2 ep. Distress); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 00:15 Show z humorem - I kto to mówi? - (4) - txt. str. 777; widowisko rozrywkowe 00:50 Kobieta na Marsie, mężczyzna na Wenus (De l'autre cote du lit / Changing Sides); komedia kraj prod.Francja (2008) 02:35 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 4; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:30 Herkules - odc. 4 Dionizyjskie misterium (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. The Festival of Dionysus); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kraków 06:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:10 Pogoda - 8.01 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07.30 Pogoda 07.31 Nowohucka Kronika Filmowa 07.38 Telezakupy 08:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 8.01 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 25 Barbara Bursztynowicz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9 09:55 Pogoda - 8.01 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:05 Polska samorządna; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:45 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 20; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:20 Wieje piaskiem od strony wojny cz. 2; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Zdarzyło się przed laty - Stocznia i ludzie; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:20 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:35 Fama w anegdocie 1; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:05 16/16 - Ostatni smolarz na Roztoczu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:45 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 14:55 Poczet aktorów polskich - Zbigniew Cybulski; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Zapiski Łazęgi - 700 lat nad Drawą; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 5 - Mikołaj Trzaska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Magazyn Aktywni 60+ - odc. 6 - Świętokrzyski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17.30 Kronika - zapowiedź 17.33 Pogoda 17.35 W ciepłym mieście 17.45 Pomysł na sukces 17.55 Parafia z sercem 18.15 Kalejdoskop regionalny 18.30 Kronika 18.50 Pogoda 18.52 Tematy dnia 19.05 Kwartet 19.30 Witamy z Niemiec 19.45 Nowohucka Kronika Filmowa 19.55 Pogoda 20.00 Regiony, ludzie, sprawy, opinie 20.25 Telezakupy 20.55 Pogoda 21:00 Pogoda - 8.01 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 8.01 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22.00 Kronika 22.14 Pogoda 22.18 W ciepłym mieście 22:35 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 5 - Mikołaj Trzaska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Wieje piaskiem od strony wojny cz. 2; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Poczet aktorów polskich - Zbigniew Cybulski; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Pogoda - 8.01 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:25 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Pogoda - 8.01 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Wieje piaskiem od strony wojny cz. 2; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Poczet aktorów polskich - Zbigniew Cybulski; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Antoine - geniusz z Sieradza 19.07.2013; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Zdarzyło się przed laty - Stocznia i ludzie; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 5 - Mikołaj Trzaska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:15 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 149 9:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 131 Sezon: 3 9:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 132 Sezon: 3 10:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 28 Sezon: 6 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 208 12:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 238 13:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 239 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1811 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 6 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 175 Sezon: 4 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 147 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1812 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 412 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 334 20:35 Kung Fu szał 22:40 Zostań 0:45 Amerykański wieczór 2:50 Tajemnice losu 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2512 TVN 5:15 Rozmowy w toku 6:15 Mango - Telezakupy 7:20 Detektywi Odcinek: 742 7:55 Rajd Dakar Odcinek: 2 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1327 11:10 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 179 12:15 Szpital Odcinek: 75 13:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 988 14:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 88 15:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 180 16:00 Rozmowy w toku 17:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 89 18:00 Szpital Odcinek: 76 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:35 Rajd Dakar Odcinek: 3 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3795 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1846 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 975 21:30 Krwawa profesja 23:40 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 0:35 Prawo Agaty Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 4 1:35 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3795 1:50 Arkana magii Odcinek: 1154 3:10 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:05 Świat się kręci - /80/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Ex Libris - 152; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Gruby - odc 7/7 W podziemiach klasztoru; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:35 Flesz historii - odc. 163; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:50 Polonia w Komie - Kamperomaniacy - Transalpina (355); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Galeria - odc. 84; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 989 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie /6/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Opowieści weekendowe: Dusza śpiewa; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 32 Kujawsko - Pomorskie aktywny wypoczynek i historia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Sztuka życia - odc. 57, Dorota Kamińska; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Notacje - Ewa Krasnodębska. W teatrze nigdy nie pytałam o pieniądze; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 852* - Malowanie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy - goście: Wojciech Smarzowski, Robert Więckiewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Galeria - odc. 84; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Kamperomaniacy - Transalpina (355); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie /6/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Bohdan! Trzymaj się! - benefis Bohdana Łazuki; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 989 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 11 - Bananowy kraj; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie /6/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Siostry - odc. 2/13 - Karolek - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Ukraina - Uście (367); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:42 Życie zaczyna się od tańca - odc. 1; telenowela dokumentalna; reż.:Ewa Straburzyńska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:15 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Galeria - odc. 84; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie /6/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Gruby - odc 7/7 W podziemiach klasztoru; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 11 - Bananowy kraj; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Siostry - odc. 2/13 - Karolek; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Ukraina - Uście (367); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 989; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Zapiski Łazęgi - Piąta strona gryfickiego rynku; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych ČT1 05:59 Studio 6 08:45 Vše o vaření 09:00 McLeodovy dcery IV (8/32) 09:45 Toulavá kamera 10:15 Postřehy odjinud 10:20 Svatební skandály slečny Juliány 11:05 Dobrodružství kriminalistiky (1/26) 12:00 Zprávy ve 12 12:20 Předpověď počasí, sportovní zprávy 12:30 Sama doma 14:00 Vše o vaření 14:20 Polda po tátovi 16:10 Perličky P z Hovorů H 16:40 Cestománie 17:15 AZ-kvíz 17:40 Černé ovce 17:55 Události v regionech za okamžik a počasí 18:00 Události v regionech 18:25 Rozsudek 18:55 Události za okamžik a počasí 19:00 Události 19:50 Branky, body, vteřiny 19:59 Losování Sportky a Šance 20:00 Pošta pro tebe 21:00 Obecná škola 22:39 Losování Šťastných 10 a Šance milion 22:40 Návštěvní den Miloslava Šimka a Jiřího Grossmanna v Semaforu 23:35 Tělo jako důkaz III (1/13) 00:20 AZ-kvíz 00:45 Kde bydlely princezny 01:05 Komediograf 01:35 Rozsudek 02:00 Dobré ráno 04:30 Bláznivé lásky (Tutti pazzi per amore) (8/52) 05:30 Události v regionech ČT2 05:59 Dobré ráno 08:30 Kouzelná školka 09:00 Královny savany - krásné a nezkrotné (4/6) 09:55 Neobyčejné ženy 10:45 Kariéra Hermanna Göringa (1/3) 11:40 Občan Kinský 12:05 Terezské údolí 12:35 Na cestě po Římě 13:00 Jak dlouho... 13:30 Chcete je? 13:35 Uchem jehly 14:05 Cesta na Vostok 14:35 Evropa dnes 15:00 Tričko - geniální vynález 16:05 Klíč 16:30 Sága života 17:30 Kancl 17:50 Až na kraj světa 18:45 Krkonošská pohádka 18:55 Pán času VI (6/13) 19:40 Postřehy odjinud 19:50 Zprávy v českém znakovém jazyce 20:00 Do země lovců lebek 21:00 Na cestě po Lanzarote 21:30 Kanadská soda 21:55 Anděl Exit 23:35 Černá zmije IV (1/6) 00:10 Hledá se prezident 01:55 Chcete mě? 02:20 Zapadlí evangelíci 02:45 Přísně tajné vraždy 03:05 Poslední hrnčíř? 03:20 Zrezivělá krása 03:45 Zabijáci, s.r.o. 04:45 Kancl 05:10 Pán času VI (6/13)